A New Start
by Allan93
Summary: Written for a prompt at lj's Glee Fest. After Finn graduates, can he and Will reconcile? Part two of the 'Taking Chances' verse, and sequel to Beginnings. Will/Finn.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Start

Pairing: Will/Finn

Rating: M for language and explicit sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of these characters, unfortunately.

Note: This story the sequel to 'Beginnings', and is the second and possibly last of the Taking Chances series. It's only my second ever story (Beginnings being the first), and if you guys like it, I might write a third installment. Please review, I'm new at this, I need feedback!

Finn smiled as he sat on his new bed, in his new apartment. He had just moved back to Lima from New York, where he had just graduated from College. He had lived with Kurt, who had been a godsend to him over the last few years – Giving him advice about coming out, helping him handle the stresses of living in New York, and finally he had not only helped him find his apartment, but he was staying in Lima for three weeks to help him set up home. Yeah, Kurt was awesome. Unfortunately, he was moving back to New York soon, and Finn didn't know what he would do without the soprano helping him. To make matters worse, Brittany and Rachel, whom he had become close with in New York - Rachel was in theatre college and Brittany was making money teaching acrobatics - were going back after summer.

He quickly shook these thoughts away and focused on the positives of living in Lima again. He got to spend lots of time with his mom, and that was awesome. He smiled as he remembered the day they spent together yesterday, catching up and getting drunk (the second time he'd been drunk with her, after his 21st birthday a few months ago).

He got to spent time with all his old friends; Matt and Mike, who he had really missed goofing off with. Puck, even despite what he did and the fact that they had never been as close afterwards, was still a good friend who looked out for him a lot after he came out. Artie, Tina, Mercedes, hell, even Quinn and little Lea (a.k.a Drizzle), he'd missed all of them. But not as much as he'd missed Will.

It had been years since his graduation, the last time he saw Will. Since then, they had exchanged e-mails and the occasional phone call, but nothing about what was said at graduation – their final goodbye, a declaration of love, had gone unspoken about.

He wasn't sure what he will say when he goes to see Will on Sunday, and he's not too sure if he's ready to start things up again, but he does know that he can't wait to see him.

* * *

When Sunday rolls around, he gets ready to head out. He's sure Will won't be at school, so he's going to head to his apartment. He's decided to just ask him out for a beer, talk, and see where things go. Sounds simple enough, right?

Finally, by 11:00 am he's ready. He heads out the door, attempting to calm himself down on the drive to Will's place. He finally arrives and waits outside the door, mustering up the courage to knock. After a few deep breaths, he knocks loudly three times on the door. Well, he thinks to himself, this should be interesting.

* * *

Will hears a knock on his door just as he's out the shower and dressed. Who the hell could that be? He doesn't have a lot of friends these days, and those he does have are all teachers who he hardly ever sees. He walks out of his bedroom and down the hallway. Upon answering the door, he sees the one person he was sure he would never see on his doorstep again.

"Finn!" He grabs the man, who he swears has gotten even taller and bulkier if that is even possible, and pulls him into a massive hug. "It's so great to see you! Come in." He pulls out of the hug to see Finn smiling the smile he remembers so well, and leads him into the kitchen.

"I was just about to make lunch. Want a sandwich?" Finn nods, and takes a seat at his kitchen table. The two spend an hour or so catching up – he finds out that Finn graduated a few weeks ago, and that he just moved back to Lima and is looking for work, while Finn asks him how the new Glee club is. He beams proudly and announces "We just took nationals again this year." Finn nods, smiling. "Impressive, impressive. Listen, I've got to go, I was supposed to meet my mom like half an hour ago." Finn stands up, as does Will. "Well, it was great to see you Finn" They hug, and when they pull apart, Will asks; "Would you- I mean, uh…" Damn, when did he get o nervous around Finn!' "Wanna grab a beer or something tonight?" Finn smiles his trademark huge smile, and nods enthusiastically "Yeah, that sounds fantastic!" They make arrangements, and when Finn leaves, Will can't stop himself from staring as we walks away. He gulps. This is going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the afternoon with his Mom, Finn got home at around 4:30. That meant he had three hours to pick the perfect outfit, shower (again) and be out the door. That isn't enough time to do even the first. Finn is starting to notice that he's becoming more and more like Kurt every day. Speaking of Kurt, he must give him a call.

Kurt picks up on the second ring "Hello Finn Hudson." Finn smiles at that. His dad must have caller ID, and even after years being best friends and roommates, Kurt still greets him like that. "Kurt, I'm freaking out! I have a date, that might not really be a date, with _Will_, and I have no idea what to wear, or what to do, or what I want to happen and-" "Finn! Calm down. Ok first things first. Who's Will?" Finn rolls his eyes. "Mr Schue." Even though he had drunkenly told Kurt about him and Will in freshman year of college, Kurt still finds it weird when he calls Will 'Will' as opposed to Mr Schue. "Oh, yeah. Wow, hot for teacher again eh Finn?" Finn rolled his eyes, a common occurrence during a conversation with Kurt. "Ok, do you have that cute blue shirt I like?" Finn nodded, before realizing Kurt couldn't see him. "Um, yeah." "Ok, wear that, and those blue skinny jeans I got you for Christmas." "Ok… Ok, yeah, that sounds good!" He fished out the clothes Kurt had suggested, when another thought popped into his head. "Underwear! What underwear should I wear? In case we, you know…" Finn was too embarrassed to finish the sentence. "Underwear? Really, Finn, you want me to tell you what underwear to wear?" "Uh huh." Kurt heard a loud sigh down the phone, before he finally spoke. "Fine, wear the white Topman pair, with the red kisses on, ok?" "Great, thanks Kurt, you're a lifesaver." "It's what I'm here for, honey. Oh, and Finn?" "Yeah?" The fact that you just asked me what underwear to wear kind of proves you know what you want to happen tonight." Finn blushed wildly, and he was glad nobody was there to see him. "Good point. I have to get ready, I'll call you tomorrow, Kurt."

Finn fished around and found the underwear Kurt told him to wear. The fact that Kurt knows what underwear he owns might have been an indication that they knew each other too well, but Finn didn't have time to dwell on it. He had to get ready!

* * *

Finn walked into the bar at 8:01, looking damn fine, if he may say so himself. He spotted Will sitting at a table with two full beer glasses on it. Great, that means he hasn't been waiting long. Will breaks into a huge smile as he sits down, and the two exchanged pleasantries.

The rest of the night began in a similar vein, the two making small talk and talking of their lives over the last few years – Will was still teaching at McKinley, obviously, and he spent his free time hanging with Ken, whom he had made amends with, and two new teachers, Glenda and Richard – and telling tales of what happened to fellow acquaintances from the school.

They laughed and acted silly as they got tipsy, but as the night wore on and the two got more and more intoxicated, the conversation soon became deeper. "So, Will… You seeing anyone right now?" He tried to pose the question casually, but he can tell by Will's chuckle that he failed. "Nah, I haven't dated anyone in a long time. Not since… Well, you know." Finn was confused. "Miss Pillsbury?" "Oh crap!" Will's face lit up with shock and amusement as he said this, and he suddenly bursts out laughing. "I… Completely… Forgot about… Emma!" He says through his loud guffaws. He's practically in tears by now. Finn doesn't see what's so funny, he clearly isn't quite as drunk as Will yet, but Will's drunken laugh and the way his face crinkles makes his smile, and eventually starts laughing too. Okay, so maybe he's pretty drunk too. After they calm down, Will clarifies his mistake from earlier. "No, I wasn't talking about Emma. I was talking about you." Finn's eyes go wide. This is the first time they had spoken about their relationship since it ended. Will took is hand in his own and leaned closely to him. His breath smelled like beer and the chicken wings they had eaten earlier. "I don't think…" He hesitated, so Finn squeezed his hand to encourage him. He smiled at Finn, and continued. "I don't think I really ever got over you."

If Finn thought he was in shock before, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He hadn't expected Will to be this upright with his feelings, but he was very glad he was. Because, as he said to Will, "I feel exactly the same way." Will seemed to sigh in relief, and broke into a massive smile. Finn returned the smile, and cupped Will's cheek with his free hand. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled Will into a kiss. Their first kiss in years, which was far too long for Finn. He had never even seen drunk Will before, let alone kissed him, and it did make him kind of sloppy. Still, it was the best kiss he'd had in a long time, simply because Will was the one doing it.

After a heated kissing session, Finn started to notice a lot of eyes on them. Typical, considering this was Lima. He didn't care, but considering sober, teacher Will probably would he figured they'd better get out of here. He pulled away from Will and he groaned a soft "…No." Finn smiled at this as he pulled Will by his hand up from his seat. "Wanna see my new apartment?"

* * *

They got back to his apartment at 1:30, and Finn was guessing Will would be taking a sick day tomorrow. He laughed out loud at this thought. He had finally caught up with Will in terms of drunkenness, it seemed, and he was loving it. He saw Will putting his iPod on his iPod dock and choosing a song. He hoped it was good. He figured out the song about ten seconds in, and laughed out loud when he did. It was 'Poison' by Alice Cooper. He didn't mind the song when he was this drunk, and he figured it was kind of fitting.

Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

As the song began, Will pushed Finn on top of the bed. He lay down on top of him, his hips straddling his groin, and he moaned. Will grinned seductively, and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was much more passionate and intense than the one in the bar, their tongues battling for dominance.

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Will moved from his lips to his neck, biting and licking. God, that has always been his weak spot. He moaned loudly, which seemed to spur Will on as he attacked his neck and simultaneously unbuttoned his shirt. Finn helped him, undoing the remaining buttons and shrugging his shirt off. Once he had done this, Will began to kiss his way down his chest, slowly teasing him, until he reached his belt buckle.

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

Will undid his belt buckle, undid his fly and began pulling down his pants. He lifted his hips to help him, and soon his jeans and red and white 'kissy' boxers joined his shirt on the floor. Will began stroking his dick, making him moan and buck his hips. Will grins at him and sensually whispers, "Easy boy," and winks. Will then begins licking his way up and down his shaft and oh god that feels amazing. When Will stops teasing and takes all of his cock in his mouth, Finn can't hear the music at all anymore. He can't hear anything above his load moaning, because this just feels so damn _good_. It's just as amazing as he remembers it was, but almost more so because it's been _so_ long. All thoughts soon go out the window as he savours the moment, and runs his hand through Will's curly locks.

He barely lasts five minutes before he finishes, practically screaming the older mans name. "Will!" God, that was amazing. He looks down at Will, who is smiling up at him. He pulls Will up by the collar of his shirt, and plant a hard kiss on his lips. He breaks away and, while unbuttoning his top button, wiggles his eyebrows in what he hopes is a sexy way. "Now – How about I return the favour?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I didn't like writing this chapter, but it's essential for the story, so I hope I did ok!

Will wakes up with his head pounding. Ouch. He tentatively opens his eyes and takes in the unfamiliar room. He looks to his side and sees a naked, sleeping man. Finn. Despite himself, and his very painful hangover, he can't help but smile. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and sees that it's 10:00am already. Fuck. This is why he doesn't get drunk on Sundays anymore. He crawls out of bed, picking up his boxers from the floor and putting them on, and drags himself to the living room to call Figgins.

After calling in sick and pouring himself a glass of water, recollections from last night begin hitting Will. God, he was all over Finn in the bar. Not that he minds, he's not the same closet case he was all those years ago; he just hopes he didn't embarrass Finn. Then, he remembered their confession in the bar. He smiled, and decides to go out and get some breakfast. He leaves a note, throws his clothes on and leaves.

* * *

He comes back with a Denny's, and finds Finn awake wearing his jeans and no shirt. God, he is so sexy. He must have stared to long, because he hears Finn cough to get his attention. He looks up to see the younger man smiling smugly. Blushing, he tries to end the awkward moment. "Breakfast?" He pushes the bag towards Finn, who grins and grabs the food.

They eat in a comfortable silence, both absolutely starving. After they had eaten, Finn turns to Will looking quite serious. "I think… I think we need to talk." Will was taken aback by how direct he was. "You're right. Can I start?" Finn nodded, and so he launched into the speech he had been practicing the entire way back from getting breakfast. "Finn… When you were gone, I didn't feel… Right, you know? I really missed you. I love you, Finn, and if you feel the same way, I hope we can maybe make this work."

Finn looked incredibly shocked for a few seconds, before he broke into a huge smile. "I love you Will. But, when we broke up, it was… It hurt me. A lot. And I know it was just the circumstances back then, but I don't want to go through all that again." Will felt guilty – it was the same guilt he felt all those years ago for ruining Finn's high school relationships. He pushed this aside and kissed Finn gently on the lips. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Finn. But… Things are different now. It's not illegal for a start." They both laughed at this. "And we don't have pregnant girlfriends. We don't have Sue breathing down our necks. It's just you and me, and I'm never going to hurt you." Finn smiled and grabbed Will's cheek, pulling him in for a tender kiss. He pulled away, and asked "Promise?" Will kissed his cheek. "Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn walked into his apartment and collapsed on his bed. Today had started out so well – A nice, crisp Friday. He woke up in Will's bed at around 9:30am. He strolled into the kitchen, and saw that his boyfriend had left him a note:

'**You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. Take a shower or something, and if you're free today hang about until I get back. If not, I'll see you later x x x**

**p.s. I left a key so you can get back in if you go for coffee or something.'**

He smiled reading it. They had only been together for four days, and Will had already given him a key. It never failed to astound him how sweet he could be.

He grabbed some breakfast, took a shower and headed out. Puck, Mike, Matt and himself had planned a catch up lunch today. They drank some beers and he found out the latest about his old buds – Puck was engaged to Rachel Berry, as of one month ago, and little Lea got along great with her step-mom to be. Puck was also finally moving to New York with her after a two-year long distance relationship. Mike had been working at Burt Hummel's garage since graduation, and he had just been given a rather generous raise. Matt was completing his Post-grad in Psychology, and had been seeing a girl called Angela for around a year now. All in all, it was a great lunch.

Then, he went over to Kurt's house, where Kurt was staying for another two weeks or so. They hung out for a while, playing X-Box, when the phone rang. Kurt told him to play on while he answered it, which he did. That's about when the day took a downturn; Kurt came down the stairs, wearing a mischievous grin which Finn knew meant something was about to happen – something Kurt would find hilarious and that Finn, most of the time, would not. "That was Rachel," the smaller man announced, "Puck told her that we were back in town, and since everyone in Glee is back at the same time for once, she's decided to throw a party for us." Finn was pleasantly surprised; nothing about that sounds bad. "Sounds awesome. When is-" "It's today." Kurt cut him off. "8:30 sharp, she said. I forgot how crazy she was." Finn chuckled, and Kurt sat next to him on the couch. "Oh yeah." He added, almost as an after thought, although he knew Kurt better than that. "_Mr Schue _is invited." Finn paled at the thought. Oh, crap. Everyone in Glee knew he was gay, so he wasn't worried about that. They did not, however, know about Will being gay. They certainly did not know that he and Will were together. If either he or Will get drunk at this party, which is bound to happen, it won't end well. "Don't worry, it'll be fine Finn." Kurt reassured him, his hand on his shoulder. Finn smiled up at Kurt. "Yeah. Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Despite saying this, he could not shake the feeling that tonight might be a disaster.

* * *

He lay down, slumped on his bed, seriously considering not going tonight. As soon as he thought it, he knew he couldn't – unless he wanted a seriously pissed Kurt and Rachel harassing him tomorrow. Besides, it would be nice to catch up with Artie, Tina and Mercedes. He'll also love seeing Rachel and Brittany again, even though he saw them regularly before they left New York in the summer. Seeing Quinn and Santana again might be torturous, but he could put up with it, especially if Quinn brought Lea.

He was only worried about slipping up somehow with Will. For example, by calling him Will instead of Mr Schue like everyone else; Or by drinking too much and getting too physical; Or by Will doing that. He sighed. There were so many ways he could slip up. He just hopes he doesn't.

His phone rings, breaking his train of thought. He drags himself up to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey sexy." The voice on the other end made him smile to himself. "Hey Will. How was your day?" "Pretty good, actually. Work was ok, and I just got a call inviting me to a 'Gleek reunion' at '8:30 sharp'." Finn winced a little. Part of him was hoping that Kurt was just teasing him. "Yeah, Rachel found out Kurt and I were back in town. Sorry about that." "Why sorry? It actually sounds fun, seeing all the Glee kids again." He was a little surprised by Will's attitude; He clearly cared about the original Gleeks a lot. He was about to say why this might not be as great as Will thought, when he was cut off. "So, do you want to go together? I figured I could pick you up, and then we could park at my place and walk over to Rachel's house. I only live three blocks away from her." He raised his eyebrows at Will's suggestion, even though the older man couldn't see him. "Well… If we arrive _and _leave together, people might put two and two together, you know?" "Does that matter? I'm not saying we have to make an announcement or anything, but I don't want to go out of my way to hide what we have. I'm proud to be your boyfriend Finn."

Will's kind words warmed his body, and he felt overcome with affection. This man clearly was not the same Spanish teacher he had dated in high school, and as much as he loved the old Will – this new Will was even better. "I love you so much, Will. And I'd absolutely love to go to Rachel's party with you." He could practically hear the other man's smile down the phone. "Great – I'll pick you up at 8."

* * *

Finn waited outside his apartment at eight for Will to pick him up. He was wearing his blue shirt and skinny jeans, the same outfit he wore on his and Will's first date. After five minutes he saw Will's tiny blue car pull up. He jumped in the front and shot him a teasing grin. "We're late, mister. Rachel Berry will not be pleased." He was waiting for a reaction, but his words didn't even seem to register with Will. He was too busy looking at him. "Nice outfit… Looks awfully familiar though." Will winked at him, and he blushed. "You remembered… That's sweet." The older man smiled at him and Finn pulled him in for a kiss. They pulled apart and Will began driving. They sit in silence for a minute, until Will speaks; "So… Are you wearing the same underwear?" He looked up to find Will smugly grinning at him. He wiggles his eyebrows seductively and retorts, "Guess you'll have to wait and see." In fact, he had taken care to ensure he was wearing the same pair.

* * *

They arrived at Rachel Berry's door and knocked on it, holding hands. Will's idea, but he was pretty damn ok with it. She answered the door. "Mr Schue!!" She pulled him into a massive hug, breaking our hands apart. I don't even think she noticed. He laughed and returns the hug. "It's great to see you Rachel, but please, call me Will now!" She leads them into the house and grabs them both a beer. Everyone else is already here. She gives Finn a hug before grabbing Will by the hand and dragging him off. "Come here, Mr Sch-Will, sorry! _Will, _everyone's been dying to catch up with you." And just like that, the party begins.

He mingles, catching up with Tina, Artie and Mercedes, all of whom are rooming together and going to college in Chicago. He speaks to Quinn, which is really awkward at first until they get past the uncomfortable small talk and start talking about something they both care about; Lea. She'll be five soon, and he loves hearing Quinn talk about her. She tells him to come visit her, an offer he thinks he'll take her up on. He talks to Santana for about five minutes, which is excruciating, but luckily after she talked about herself for a while – he didn't avidly listen, but he gathered that she's presenting some minor TV show in LA – she goes away.

He spends most of the night with Brittany and Kurt, which he enjoys. They hang out like they usually would in New York, minus Rachel, who is still dragging Will around everyone, and it's a lot of fun. He'll miss this when the other three go back to the city. But, at least he still has Will.

Speak of the devil. Will walks towards them, now without Rachel, and smiles at him. "Finn, I just put a song on, would you like to dance?" Finn is surprised at Will's question, but he soon takes him up on the offer. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to." He sees Brittany giving Kurt a questioning glance. He would have liked to tell her, but he supposes Kurt can do that for him. Will takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor.

_Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here._

Finn heard the opening lines and smiled. "Semisonic? I love this song!" Will wraps his arms around his waist. "I remember." Finn wrapped his arms around Will's neck and held him closer, kissing his cheek gently, touched that he remembered such a trivial detail about him.

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

The couple move with the music, holding each other tight. "You know," Finn says, "Not that I mind, but I'm guessing everyone knows about us now." Will leans his head back and looks at Finn. "Good."

_Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found a friend.  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

He looked down at the sweet, genuine look on his boyfriends face. He knew that Will loved him, just as much as he loved Will. He leant down and caught his lover in a passionate kiss. Yeah, life was pretty awesome.

_I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home..._

_Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

FIN (N)

Note: This may be the last part of the 'Taking Chances' universe, depending on what you guys think. So make sure to review!


End file.
